Super Thomas and His Hero Friends
''Super Thomas and His Hero Friends ''is another super hero movie made by Transformersprimefan and Sonic879 and co-directed by Ryantransformer017. Plot Raf Esquivel's birthday/The Scavenger Hunt Today, it was Raf's birthday, and everyone was there to celebrate. But his party was a surprise and everyone is dressed as their favorite superhero even ones they made up themselves. Raf is so happy that he is super surprised and then they started the party. After the party, there was a scavenger hunt for the golden coins and if anyone gets all of them, they be the first to get a slice of the 30 foot tall cake. While looking around, Thomas and the engines look and found the first coin. But they also find the second one. As they're continue hunting for the third one, a mysterious villain, Lord Scandrawf was watching them. Thomas and his friends find rings with magic powers which shrink and attach to their buffers. Ryan scans the rings and do research what they do. Later that day, Thomas puffs down his branchline when he suddenly starts to float off the rails. Annie and Clarabel watch in awe as Thomas flies around above their heads and Ryan follows him. Thomas flies past Cranky at Brendam Docks. Cranky saw him as he goes after him. But Thomas tries landing and crashes. Ryan lands and asks Thomas is he OK. Thomas says yes. Ryan informs Thomas that his research about the superheroes and the villains that he's going to do. Thomas does the Research Thomas was in the library doing the research and he came across a website about heroes and villains and learns that the rings are from the planet Inspiron. Also, an alien robot named Blurr is looking for the rings. Thomas and Ryan both stare at each other and Ryan picks up a comic Raf gave him with the title: "The Adventures of the Blue Flash and Blurr". Ryan starts reading with Thomas until Tino show up. Thomas asks Tino what's wrong. Ryan asks Tino if the Dazzlings put him under their spell. Tino says no and tells Ryan about the comic he's reading. Ryan asks why it involves his comic. Matau and Crash wonders what Tino is about to say. Tino informs Ryan, Crash and Matau that Percy's ring has suddenly started to make him levitate things with his mind. Thomas gasps as he starts to float. Matau gasps at what's happening and starts to float too. Thomas notices that his ring is glowing and shines. Percy comes in and informs them about Gordon. Crash asks Percy what is Gordon doing. Percy takes them to him and they see Gordon Trivia * Tino Tontini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Molly Hale, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Crash Bandicoot, Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin, Sari Sumdac, Brian the Crocodile, Matau T. Monkey, Cody Fairbrother, The Cyberlings, Sci-Ryan, Jessica Fairbrother, Matau T. Monkey (EG), Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Mordecai, Rigby, Sly Cooper, Spyro the Dragon, will be good guest stars in this film. *This movie marks the first appearence of Blurr the Autobot. * * * * *Master Xehanort, Ansem, Mal (Total Drama), Ryvine Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), The Dazzlings, Attila and Hun, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap), King Nixel, Major Nixel, Nixels, The Deadly Six, Natalia, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Diesel 10, Oogie Boogie, Dr. Facilier, Darla Dimple, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Shredder, Bebop & Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Tiger Claw, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Metal Sonic, Nazo, Princess Malucia, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Seelkadoom the Hedgehog will work for Lord Scandrawf. * * * * Scenes *Raf Esquivel's birthday/The Scavenger Hunt *Thomas does the Research * * * * * * * * Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Better then Ever *Everything is Awesome * *I Want It All *Friends On the Other Side *Battle of the Bands * *Under Our Spell * * * * * * Category:Sonic879 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Superhero Films Category:Ryantransformer